


the general specific

by Rroselavy



Series: iTunes Drabbles [9]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the general specific (Band of horses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the general specific

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keire_ke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keire_ke).



After the dust had cleared and the _ikkou_ had retreated, victorious, but beaten to a bloody pulp, Sanzo waited for the numbness that had engulfed his life since his master's death to lift. He wanted to feel again, but realized that he'd forgotten how. Later, he stood at a riverbank in the brilliant sun, slowly peeling away his vestments -- his responsibilities -- layers falling away like onionskin, watching Goku frolicking in the shallows. Sanzo walked towards him - Goku's skin glistened with droplets of water and Sanzo reached out, fingers sliding over Goku's shoulders, absorbing the vibrant warmth. Sanzo smiled.


End file.
